


The Killing Type

by WindyRein



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU for CSI, Adopted Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale character study, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year he thinks about them. Once a year he apologizes. But only once a year, the rest of the year he’s glad to be alive. That is until the Hales burn and he ends up in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing Type

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amanda Palmer's song of the same name. Written in about 30 min while listening to the song in question. Also, just a drabble but I wanted to put this idea out there after seeing the latest CSI episode (s13e21). You're free to run with it if you want to :D

Once a year he thinks about them. Once a year he apologizes. But only once a year, the rest of the year he’s glad to be alive. That is until the Hales burn and he ends up in a coma.

When he wakes up, when he gets mobility, when he gets out, he gets revenge. He can’t help but remember two kind people he ended up calling Mother and Father, their own offspring intrigued and interested by him. And he was so skittish in the beginning, he has to wonder if they ever thought of just giving up on him and letting him run away and get forgotten.

Sometimes he wonders what he would have become if not for the Hales. He thinks it wouldn’t have been anything good.

Now, with Argent’s body at his feet he wonders if he didn’t become exactly what he would’ve even without the Hales.

Derek doesn’t know. Laura never knew. Stiles... Stiles with his beautiful mind that finds out everything, he doesn’t know but he digs up the adoption papers for one reason or another and _knows_. He looks at Peter _Jonathan_ with something that’s not quite pity but neither is it understanding or judgment, maybe acceptance.

He says he won’t tell the others if Peter doesn’t want them to know and so, it stays their little secret.

Bit by bit, year by year, Stiles coaxes out details and his deeply, _deeply_ buried guilt and soothes it all. Tells him he’s forgiven as many times as he needs to.

He can’t even count how many times Stiles has smoothed out edges and talked him down from jumping to darkness with his rants and ramblings. Sometimes he wonders if Stiles knows what he’s doing. Sometimes he’s certain he doesn’t.

It isn’t until Stiles is in his thirties that Peter finally whispers _they’re quiet._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got his childhood name right but tell me if I'm wrong :)


End file.
